Manny's Alternate Ending
by The Spiny Butterfly
Summary: [Complete] SongFics What could've happened when Manny discovered she was pregnant.
1. Nobody's Home

**This is a song-fic to when Manny gets prenant since they have not shown that episode in America and all but it is a song-fic to 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne. I also know this isn't what happened. My interpretation of what could have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or 'Nobody's Home' by Avril. If you have this song, listen to it while you read.**

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again_

Manny had told her parents. They told her they hated her. She grabbed a couple things from upstairs and went out her window. She wanted to go to Craig but thought he would have the same reaction as her parents had had.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

Manny sat outside of the school. She didn't know where else to go. She couldn't think of anything. She knew she had to tell Craig but he was back with Ashley and Manny didn't want anyone else to hate her since Ashley had forgiven her and Craig.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

She knew that all her friends had ditched her and wouldn't help her now. Emma hated her because of how they had acted and Manny didn't want to see Emma. JT and her had a rough break up and she couldn't face him. Toby didn't talk to her and Ashley lived there so she couldn't go there. It didn't help when it started to rain.

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_Now you can't find_

_What she left behind_

She started walking alongside the highway, crying. She knew she couldn't tell Craig she was pregnant but she had to. She thought about it and thought she didn't have to tell anybody anything again. She thought about stepping onto the highway. She stepped right into the middle of the right-hand lane.

_Be strong be strong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

She stood there for a while. It was night and there wasn't any traffic. She thought about standing there forever, until someone hit her. She didn't want to wait until morning because people would be able to see her easier. The roads were now slick from the rain. She looked ahead and saw a pair of headlights coming her way.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go _

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

In the car, Paige and Spinner were talking. "Watch out Spinner!" Paige screamed and they swerved missing Manny. They hit a wall but were both ok. Paige and Spinner got out of the car to see who they almost hit. She was on her knees now crying. They got closer and realized it was Manny.

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's fallen from grace_

_She's all over the place yeah_

Manny felt sick. She made other people miss her and get into a wreck. She was mad because they swerved and missed her and might've died themselves. She heard car doors slam and figured these people must be angry. She got up when she heard them get closer.

She heard them calling her name and realized it was Spinner and Paige. They were yelling after her and she broke into a run and they chased after her.

_She wants to go home_

_But Nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

She was running down the highway. Paige and Spinner got into their car and realized it wasn't badly damaged and drove after her. She knew that's what they would do. She started running across and got to the other side and she wasn't paying attention.

_She's lost inside lost inside_

_She's lost inside lost inside_

And she got hit.


	2. My Immortal

**Someone asked me to put another chapter up about her in the hospital so I had to get another song. It is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi or 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. **

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Paige and Spinner saw her get hit. They jumped out of the car and ran over to her. The person that had hit her was gone. Paige called 911 on her cell phone. Spinner was trying to get her to stay awake. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. The ambulance came. Spinner followed in his car and Paige went with Manny in the ambulance. Manny had passed out just before the ambulance had gotten there.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's too much that time cannot erase_

She didn't know where she was or what was going on. She heard Paige talking to her. She knew her eyes were open but she couldn't talk or see anything. She felt too much pain. She remembered running across the highway. The guy tending to her since she was bleeding asked her if she had any family. She didn't have time to answer though, because she slipped away from consciousness.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Spinner called Craig, to tell him, since Manny and Craig had history. Craig was at his house with Ashley. He had to make up some excuse to go to the hospital. He said that he had to go to Emma's and when Ashley left, he ran to Emma's to tell her and to tell her what to say if Ashley called. He didn't know why he wanted to se Manny that badly though.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Manny woke up later, strapped into to numerous machines. She looked around and saw Paige and Spinner. She then thought of her baby and of Craig. The doctor came in soon after to tell Paige and Spinner someone else was here to see Manny and that he wanted to see her as soon as possible. Spinner told Paige that he had called Craig. Manny was extremely tired and the last thing she saw was Craig's face.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

Craig went to the hospital. He saw her just before she fell back into sleep and knew that she had seen him. He pulled a chair next to her. He knew Ashley would kill him if she knew he was here. He didn't care; he just came to see her. He hoped she would be happy that he came. He grabbed her hand and decided to stay there all night. He had left a note for Joey saying he would stay at Spinner's even though it was a lie.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

The doctor came in later to check on Manny. She still hadn't woken. "Are you her boyfriend?" the doctor asked him. He thought the doctor might make him leave so he said yes. "Well then I am very sorry. I will tell the news when she awakes.," the doctor said.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

She awoke a few hours later. Paige and Spinner had already left. Craig was still there. "Craig! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Spinner called me," was his reply. "Why did you come? You're not my boyfriend or anything," she said. "Well I was worried," he said as the doctor came in. "I am sorry but I have got some bad news for you two," the doctor said.

_When you cried, I'd wipe all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

"Your baby didn't make it."


	3. Going Under

**This is the third and almost final chapter to Manny's Alternate Ending. This chapter is to the song 'Going Under' by Evanescence.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Degrassi or Going Under.**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me _

_Going under_

The doctor left just as soon as she had told them. Craig was stunned and angry. "What does she mean 'baby'?" Craig asked. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you and now it doesn't matter. She said it died," Manny said. "How can you not care? Was it even mine?" Craig asked. "Yeah but I just found out and my parents reacted badly. That's why I was out in the middle of the road and Paige and Spinner almost hit me. I was saving you from knowing the truth," Manny said. With that she grabbed her stomach which had started to gush blood. Craig ran and found the doctor. They got to Manny's room, only to find it empty.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

Craig ran out the hospital looking for her. He didn't have to look for long. He had a pretty good idea where she was. Sure enough, she was back on that highway, just walking. Now though, she was on the bridge above the water, suspended 100 feet above the water. Craig ran to try and get to her. He was 20 feet away when she turned and was on the other side of the bridge. Craig ran forward, "Wait!"

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

She turned and saw Craig. "Go away Craig. I'll let go I swear if you get any closer." He was a good 10 feet from her. If she let go, he had no chance of saving her. "Manny don't do this. You've got a great life." "Yes Craig, let's look at all the high points. First I meddled in a relationship and we both got our hearts broken. Second I get pregnant and kicked out of my house. Need I go on?" "Manny just come back over. Please I love you." He hadn't even realized he had said it. Manny was still bleeding profusely. She also heard sirens coming. They were ambulance. She fainted from blood loss and….

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

She fell forward and Craig ran forward and caught her. They were both pulled over. A cop behind them grabbed them both and with help pulled them up. They were trying to revive Manny while Craig stood telling the doctor how he had found her. They had to take her immediately to the hospital.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

She was rushed immediately into surgery. Something had gone wrong earlier with one of the machines. She had had the wrong blood type going into her system. The surgery took about 6 hours. Craig sat in the waiting room the entire time, leaving once briefly to call Joey. He was trying to keep himself awake. It was difficult considering the fact that he had had an exciting morning.

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

The doctor came and told him he could see her but that they had done all they could and now only time could tell. Manny was hooked up to an oxygen tank and a heart respirator. Other numerous machines were hooked up to her. "I'm sorry Manny," Craig said. "Why? You only stopped and denied the inevitable. I'm going to die Craig in this room tonight." "No the doctors..." "Told you nothing but bull. They even told me I wouldn't make it." They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Craig I'm sorry." "For what?" "Almost taking you with me. I can't believe you grabbed on to me. Your such an idiot. If I want you to die, I'd kill you easily." Then she fell back and all you could hear was a flatline noise. The doctors rushed in and a nurse got Craig out.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

The doctor came out. "What happened?" Craig asked her. "We did all we could but she didn't make it," the doctor said. "She died?" Craig asked. "Yes."

_Going under_

_I'm going under_


	4. Slipped Away

**This is the final chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi**

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

It was the day of her funeral. Craig had decided to go. A lot of people were there. It was paid for by the state because her parents had refused to pay. They weren't even going to go to the funeral. Her brother was though. People from Degrassi were going too.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

The funeral wasn't for a couple more hours but Craig was already at the cemetery, visiting his mom's grave. She had died that day a few years ago. He was thinking about how much of an idiot he had been. Her family had disowned her and he acted so cold to her. If only he hadn't left the room, he could've called for the nurse but he didn't think about it.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Emma's thoughts were racing. Her and Manny hadn't really talked recently but she still considered them friends. She figured they would've forgiven each other soon like they always had. They were always fighting and that's how it was left. Emma was furious at Manny's parents for not even coming. She knew they could've even if they didn't want to.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

Paige and Spinner were going too. Paige had been friends with Manny sort of. She wanted to know what had happened between Craig. All she knew was that Manny somehow escaped trying to commit suicide. She and Spinner both wanted to know.

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

Craig was still sitting in by his mother's grave, thinking about Manny. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize when Emma walked up to him and sat down next to him. He was crying silently. She turned to him and gave him a hug.

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

It was about to start and to Craig it was really saying she was dead. Emma was happy that Manny's brother had come. She thought he would. Craig stood there emotionless but he was crying inside. Emma, Paige, Spinner, JT and Toby were all there. He didn't think many people would come.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

After it had all happened, he turned to see Emma behind him, crying. He hugged her and he then realized she was really gone. He started to cry too.

_Na na _

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you_

He turned, put his flowers on her grave and walked away.

**R and R**


End file.
